


Expеriеncе

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: У Акааши была сказка, в которую хотелось верить.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Внеконкурс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216958
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Haikyuu внеконкурс 2021





	Expеriеncе

**Author's Note:**

> Cмотрел ли автор «Лебединое озеро» — остается загадкой для самого автора.

Дышать трудно. 

Акааши тянется, разминая мышцы рук. Напряжение так и норовит захлестнуть с головой. Он делает глубокий вдох: удается взять себя в руки. На время. 

Кастинг — это не столько страшно, сколько волнительно. Девяносто человек на место. О праве на ошибку речи нет. 

В очереди переговариваются, косо смотрят то на одного, то на другого, но разом замолкают, когда очередную группу претендентов вызывают в зал. 

Перед ним тридцать человек, двадцать, десять, пять. Акааши изо всех сил старается дышать ровно. Мышцы ноют, но он не обращает внимания. 

— Итак, следующие пять человек. — Светло-русый мужчина в костюме, о цене которого Акааши не смеет задумываться, выглядывает из зала и тут же возвращается. — Бокуто, что поставить? 

И Бокуто — свет и солнце в глазах Акааши, лучший танцор прошлого и один из лучших балетмейстеров настоящего, которого раньше он видел лишь издалека — хмурится, бросает на них взгляд и отворачивается. 

— Коноха, поставь нарезку номер шесть. — Взмах руки в их сторону. — Импровизируйте до тех пор, пока не сменится мелодия. Ну или пока я вас не остановлю и не выгоню. — В этих словах звучит своеобразная ирония.

Акааши встает в первую позицию и начинает, когда звучит музыка. 

Щелкунчик. Раз-два, и поехали. 

Акааши не думает: тело все делает за него. Каждый взмах, каждое движение оттачивалось годами, чтобы он смог показать себя здесь и сейчас. Зеркало за спиной, отчего волнение усиливается: будь оно позади Бокуто, внимательно наблюдающего за кандидатами, — получилось бы исправить ошибки и недочеты. 

Через двадцать секунд музыка меняется на «Лебединое озеро». Его любимый балет. Ненадолго — всего на мгновение — он позволяет себе расслабиться: руки двигаются произвольно, и Акааши выгибается, забывая о боли. 

— Стоп. 

Музыка стихает. Бокуто смотрит на него и тычет пальцем. 

— Ты остаешься, остальные на выход. — Вскакивает из-за стола и подходит ближе: — Позволишь? 

Акааши смотрит недоуменно, но потом кивает. Встает в первую позицию и демонстрирует движения еще раз, не обращая внимания на ноющие мышцы. 

Бокуто останавливает коротким взмахом кисти, начинает мять мышцы и гнуть сначала руки, потом шею и спину. Опускается к ногам, проверяя стопы и подъем. 

— Что скажешь? — не выдерживает Коноха. 

— Подходит. И в кордебалет, и для моей идеи. Сворачивай кастинг, — отвечает Бокуто. Отворачивается от ассистента и смотрит на Акааши: — А вообще, лицо у тебя знакомое. Где-то я тебя видел… 

Только не это. 

— Выступления? 

— Близко, но нет. Тогда бы запомнил. 

— «ТикТок»? — Акааши вот-вот провалится сквозь землю. 

О нет. На лице Бокуто мелькает озарение. 

— «Акааши Кейджи-ноль-пять-двенадцать»? — уточняет тот с восторгом в глазах. 

Акааши неловко кивает. 

— Как хорошо, что ты попал ко мне. Давно искал кого-то вроде тебя для своей постановки. — Смотрит… с восторгом? Акааши кажется, что это какой-то нелепый фарс. — В конце концов, идея у меня возникла после просмотра твоих роликов, так что смотри, как все удачно складывается, какой хороший день!.. — и улыбается во все тридцать два.

— Теперь пойдем. Мне нужно тебя кое-кому показать. 

***

— В премьеры и солисты за просто так не попадают. Запомни это, — говорит Бокуто, пока они идут по длинному коридору. — Все, конечно, говорят, что куда угодно можно попасть через постель, но через постель никто выше кордебалета не поднимается. — Кажется, Бокуто замечает замешательство Акааши и тут же добавляет: — Шучу. У нас только пашут, если хотят чего-то добиться. Считай, что тебе повезло: в моем проекте у тебя главная роль, но на других постановках ты в кордебалете.

Он распахивает дверь в танцевальный зал и кричит:

— Хэй, Куроо, я нашел лебедя! 

Куроо — спортивный костюм, лохматое «нечто» на голове, прицельный взгляд и неопределенный возраст — окидывает его придирчивым взглядом. Акааши запоздало узнает в нем того самого Куроо Тецуро, хореографа и преподавателя в театре. 

— Ками-сама, не знаю, с чего начать: с того, что ты все равно хочешь сделать лебедей юношами или что ты выбрал парня из «ТикТока»! 

В этот момент Акааши обреченно осознает, что его профиль видели далеко не последние люди в балетной сфере. И, похоже, каждый шаг и возможные ошибки тоже видели и разбирали. 

— Что тебя не устраивает? Я же расписал, как хорошо все получится! А что тиктокер, так никто не без греха… 

Акааши надоедает подрабатывать декорацией, и он решает поинтересоваться: 

— Простите, какой лебедь? 

— Этот дурень… — начинает Куроо, но Бокуто его перебивает: 

— Гений! 

— Неважно! — Куроо снова поворачивается к Акааши и поясняет: — Короче, он хочет поставить «Лебединое озеро». На вид ничего сенсационного, но две главных роли, по всей видимости, предлагает исполнить тебе. 

— Ага, тебе, — горделиво улыбается Бокуто. — Либретто, само собой, есть, эскизы костюмов есть, остался хореографический сценарий, схема света и еще по мелочам.

— А как же Сакуса? — уточняет Акааши, недоумевая, почему роль не отдали премьеру театра.

— Он вполне доволен ролью принца Зигфрида. 

Акааши молчит. Сам не знает, что его шокирует больше: предложение или сам Бокуто. В интервью и на спектаклях он производил другое впечатление: тот образ живого гения максимально разнится с реальностью. Акааши в замешательстве смотрит то на Куроо, то на Бокуто, пропуская их разговор мимо ушей.

— Почему здесь опять нет воды? — Бокуто растерянно-злобно оглядывается в поисках минералки. — И где Коноха?!

Куроо пожимает плечами, мол, не в курсе. Бокуто разворачивается на пятках и направляется к выходу:

— Я мигом!

Дверь хлопает громче, чем хотелось бы. Акааши невольно вздрагивает и жмурится. Куроо показательно откашливается, привлекая к себе внимание:

— Ты это, не обольщайся. Бо, конечно, упрямый и продолжит настаивать, но я сделаю все, чтобы тебе не досталась ни одна из обещанных ролей.

Акааши подбирается, улавливая в голосе Куроо нешуточные интонации.

— Я уважаю Бокуто-сана как профессионала, но не более. Поверьте, у меня в планах нет ничего, кроме работы.

Куроо оценивающе осматривает его с головы до пят.

— Не ве-е-ерю, — тянет он.

Дверь с грохотом открывается, и заходит Бокуто с бутылкой воды, кучей бумаг и ручкой. 

— Может, отложим до завтра? — спрашивает Куроо, выразительно глядя на Бокуто. — Наш лебедь вряд ли взял с собой все документы.

— А какие именно документы нужны? — интересуется Акааши.

— Уточни в бухгалтерии. — В глазах Куроо мелькает издевательская усмешка.

— Да, наверное, и правда лучше уточнить. — Бокуто растерянно откручивает крышку, подносит горлышко ко рту и промахивается, выливая часть воды на себя.

Раскатистое «твою мать!» отдается эхом — в зале хорошая акустика, и Акааши спешит ретироваться, чтобы сохранить о себе не самое плохое впечатление. 

— До завтра! — бросает ему вслед Бокуто и сразу переключается на Куроо. Акааши уходит, толком никем не замеченный.

Вечером телефон пиликает сообщением с незнакомого номера.

«Это Бокуто. Прости, роль пока откладываются, но ты принят в кордебалет. Ждем завтра к девяти.» 

***

День начинается с привычной крепатуры во всем теле, пробежки в парке, кофе без ничего и толкучки в транспорте. Прибыв к театру, Акааши уже чувствует себя уставшим. 

— Утречка! — приветствует Бокуто на входе, протягивает пропуск и тащит вглубь здания. 

После краткого экскурса по основным помещениям и в распорядок дня танцоров, Бокуто оставляет Акааши возле гримерки. 

— Там ребята за кофе собираются, тебе взять? 

На Бокуто мятая одежда, в которой он был вчера. У него мокрые волосы, с которых капает вода, и синяки под глазами. Либо долго не мог уснуть, либо провел здесь всю ночь. В любом случае, о полноценном отдыхе речи не шло. 

— Я, пожалуй, откажусь, а вот вам кофе не помешал бы. А лучше вздремнуть. 

Бокуто отмахивается. 

— Какой сон, когда столько дел, идей целый поток! — Улыбается преувеличенно бодро и уходит. — Переодевайся и иди к Куроо. Походишь пока на репетиции, потом решим, куда тебя определить.

В гримерке неожиданно тихо и пусто, на что Кейджи только пожимает плечами, переодевается и уходит. В зале уже все собрались и стоят по местам, пока Куроо пьет кофе и лениво мнет стопы.

— А вот и наша новая звездочка. Думаю, блогер с миллионной аудиторией в представлении не нуждается, — усмехается Куроо и кивает в сторону зала. — Ищи свободное место. Мы начинаем. 

Свободное место нашлось в самом конце, за премьером — Сакусой — и солистами, близнецами Мия и Ойкавой. В кордебалете куда менее узнаваемые лица, хотя некоторых Акааши видел раньше на сцене.

Он в самом углу, его вряд ли кто-то отсюда увидит, но Акааши не собирается меньше стараться или расслабляться. Нужно делать, как должен, выкладываться на полную — для этого он сюда и пришел. Желающих взглянуть на него украдкой, вскользь — хоть отбавляй, но на провокации Акааши не ведется. Внимательно слушает Куроо и стремится повторить за ним каждый жест и движение, вспоминая последний разговор. 

После класса, когда все разошлись, Акааши подходит к Куроо.

— Можно ли остаться после репетиции? 

Куроо ухмыляется. 

— Нужно, если хочешь добиться результатов. Только не перестарайся, травмы никому не нужны. Можешь наснимать сколько угодно тиктоков, буду по ним проверять твои результаты. — Он хмыкает и уходит.

Акааши вздыхает и идет в гримерку. До репетиции сорок минут, неплохо бы выпить воды и перевести дух. 

***

Две репетиции, перерыв на перекус, затем Акааши возвращается в зал тренироваться. Разминаться приходится заново. Услышав знакомые голоса, Акааши замирает у станка. Их громкость нарастает с каждой фразой, они оживленно спорят. В театре, оказывается, не слишком толстые стены.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы в главной роли был он! 

— Ты рехнулся? Ты вчера его с улицы взял, какая главная роль?!

— И что? Он хорош, ты сам видел!

— Очнись, Бокуто! Хочешь, чтобы вышло, как в прошлый раз?

За стеной воцаряется тишина. Спустя пару минут Бокуто отвечает:

— Возможно, ты прав. Я присмотрюсь к нему повнимательнее.

— Будь добр. Опять тебя вытаскивать не собираюсь.

Хочется постучать в стену и сказать: «Хватит, я этого не стою!» — но больше хочется узнать, что имел в виду Куроо-сан под «прошлым разом».

Но эти мысли отступают на задний план, как только Акааши включает музыку и начинает танцевать: сутеню из пятой позиции, шене, фокусировка взгляда на одной точке, чтобы держать баланс. Закончив практику спустя полтора часа, он улыбается. Кому-то нужна медитация, чтобы вернуть ясность ума, а ему достаточно танцев.

Когда Акааши возвращается к гримерке, его поджидают Бокуто и Куроо. Что-то увлеченно обсуждают, но замолкают, когда он к ним приближается. 

— Вот ты где! А мы тебя искали.

— Вы что-то хотели?

Объяснять берется Куроо: 

— Бокуто изъявил желание заниматься с тобой дополнительно... С твоими данными ты станешь солистом в лучшем случае через год или два, в худшем — это займет года три-четыре. Но так как ему не терпится сделать из тебя звезду не только «ТикТока», то мы ставим тебе несколько дополнительных классов на неделе. Все — под нашим чутким руководством. И лучше бы тебе быть благодарным. У нас и без тебя дел предостаточно.

Акааши кланяется, благодарит и сбегает в гримерку, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Он и не смел мечтать о частных уроках у Бокуто. Все настолько хорошо, что кажется одним большим подвохом.

Он выдыхает и решает, что подумает об этом завтра.

***

Первый день проходит не так плохо: ни Куроо, ни Бокуто больше не кажутся недостижимыми кумирами, а такими же людьми, с которыми Акааши объединяет общее дело. Во время личной практики удается снять пару тиктоков, которые мгновенно набирают просмотры. Домой приезжает без сил, принимает душ и валится спать, не прочитав ни одного сообщения. 

Утро начинается с кучи вопросов — ты сменил театр? где вы теперь танцуете? куда перевелся? — в директе и комментариях. 

Некоторое время он молча удивляется дотошной внимательности своих подписчиков. Только потом пытается вспомнить, что было во вчерашних тиктоках. И если ролик с шене на всю длину зала приходит на ум быстро, второе видео приходится открыть в профиле. 

Вот оно: Акааши прыгает высоко, как только может, взмахнув руками, словно крыльями. Не намек, нет: без контекста никто не должен догадаться. По крайней мере, хотелось бы верить, что его аудитория не сочтет движение очередной загадкой и не станет строить теории. 

Разминка вместо пробежки и каша на воде вместе с кофе. Акааши хмыкает, глядя на отражение в зеркале. В кои-то веки после еды живот не скручивает болезненным спазмом. До театра он добирается неожиданно быстро, не заметив, как пролетает время. 

Театр приветствует его надписями на зеркале: «Доброе утро» и красноречивое «Убирайся!» Акааши только вздыхает и достает из сумки пачку спиртовых салфеток. 

Интересно, кто еще переодевается в этой гримерке и закрывается ли она вообще? 

Впрочем, сейчас важнее переодеться и поскорее занять место в зале. Обстановка более напряженная, чем вчера: все смотрят на Акааши, и у него не получается их игнорировать. Взгляды сами по себе мало что значат, но вот его слух вцепляется в тихий шепот и разговоры танцоров между собой: 

— Тот самый? 

— Что он здесь забыл? 

— Пусть валит отсюда. 

— Странный какой-то… 

— Кто бы подумал, что у Бокуто настолько нет вкуса, что берет кого попало. 

— Смазливый. Через постель попал, ну точно. 

Акааши сдерживается: не хочет устраивать разборки. Но некоторые фразы слышать особенно обидно. Будто сам по себе он и йены не стоит. 

Ничего. Он докажет, что занимает место не зря — в первую очередь себе. Сегодня его ждет класс, две репетиции и дополнительные занятия с Бокуто и Куроо. Его переполняет решимость — а значит, есть шанс, что к концу дня останется еще хоть немного сил.

Класс проходит хорошо, но слишком быстро. Исполненный энтузиазма Акааши ощущает, что перестарался: болит большой палец на правой ноге и пятка на левой. Мелочи, конечно: до ближайших выступлений — если он, конечно, будет в них участвовать — целый месяц. Сейчас впереди еще две репетиции и дополнительные классы, во время которых нужно показывать пристойный результат, но в то же время после них не хочется обнаружить, что ноги стерлись в кровь.

В гримерку за ним увязывается Ойкава. Акааши видел его только на сцене и ни разу не перекинулся с ним и парой фраз. Наверное, нужно что-то сказать, но сейчас ему важнее найти пластырь.

Тот самый, который должен быть в сумке и которого здесь нет. Чего и стоило ожидать. 

— Какие-то проблемы? — интересуется с порога Ойкава.

Интересно, это он или…

— Все в порядке, просто не могу найти свой пластырь, — ровно произносит Акааши, поднимая взгляд на Ойкаву. Идеальная укладка, брендовая одежда — словно модель с показа в Милане. — Вы что-то хотели?

— Во-первых, на «ты», а во-вторых, могу одолжить свой. — Роется в сумке и протягивает начатую упаковку. — Я заметил, с какой, хм, «теплотой» тебя встретили и решил посмотреть, все ли хорошо, и… — кивок в сторону стола, — …мой тебе совет: попроси копию ключа от гримерки.

— У кого?

— Да у того же Куроо: сам найдет и сам все даст. А до тех пор лучше все свое носить с собой.

— С Куроо-саном мы не в лучших отношениях. — Акааши колеблется, но все-таки спрашивает, смотря в глаза Ойкаве: — К тому же откуда мне знать, что это сделал… не ты. 

Ойкава на удивление спокойно выдерживает взгляд и улыбается:

— Тот, кто это сделал, определенно тебе завидует. Мне завидовать нечему. Я не собираюсь сдаваться так просто и отдавать кому-то свое место солиста.

Он кажется чистым, как вода из источника, но Акааши не понимает его мотивы.

— А ты? 

— Я тоже блогер. Давно хотел пригласить на коллаб, да случай не представлялся. Но вот ты здесь. Устроим парный эфир?

— Думаю, можно, — пожимает плечами Акааши.

— Пластырь можешь не возвращать.

До репетиции двадцать минут. Складывается впечатление, что Ойкава решил провести их с ним.

— Почему ты ушел из прошлого театра? — вдруг спрашивает Ойкава. — Ролей мало?

Акааши вздыхает.

— Жаловаться — не профессионально. 

— Ну давай, удиви меня, — хмыкает Ойкава. — Роли через постель? Не коллектив, а клубок змей? Пресловутое дробленое стекло в пуантах? Нет нормальной подготовки? 

— Да, — выдыхает Акааши. 

— Что значит «да»? Всего понемногу? 

— Именно. Возникла одна… не очень хорошая ситуация. Увидел объявление о кастинге и решил рискнуть. Увольняться без гарантии, что примут здесь, было рискованно, но я решил, что так продолжаться не может. 

— И как тебе у нас? Нравится? 

— Здесь хорошая подготовка, и мне нравятся постановки. Даже если никогда не стану солистом или тем более премьером, работа в кордебалете на долгие годы кажется мне чем-то… вполне приемлемым. 

— А ты невысокого о себе мнения. — Ойкава хмурится. — Так нельзя. Никто не приходит на сцену танцевать в седьмом ряду у фонаря. Каждый приходит бороться. С собой. За место в постановке. За что угодно. И если не изменишь своего отношения, то недолго здесь продержишься. 

Пауза затягивается. Акааши становится неуютно. 

— Я, пожалуй, пойду. Встретимся на репетиции.

***

Ой. Нет, даже не так, а: ой-ой-ой. 

Акааши понимает все плюсы идеи Ойкавы относительно ключей, когда возвращается из туалета и обнаруживает на своих пуантах разорванные ленты — а до часовой репетиции меньше десяти минут. Возможно, имеет смысл ходить в туалет прямо в них? 

Ладно, если быть честным, то Акааши называет это блядством, а никаким не «ой-ой-ой». Сколько его не было, минуты две? Три? 

Гримерка пустует, словно тут никого, кроме Акааши, не бывает, потому подозреваемых в этом блядстве обнаружить не удалось. 

Акааши нервно ищет в сумке нитки с иголкой, со второго раза вдевает нить в иглу и пытается на скорую руку пришить ленты к пуантам. Получается кое-как. В прошлый раз то же самое заняло у него тридцать минут, но сейчас у него нет и пятнадцати. Приходится выкручиваться. 

Он осматривает пуанты и, к счастью, не находит внутри ни стекла, ни булавок. Хотя, если бы нашел, Акааши бы не удивился.

Разумеется, он опаздывает. 

Куроо встречает его с недовольным лицом и машет рукой, не отрываясь от занятия, мол, место ищи сам. Снова приходится идти в самый угол, но Акааши сразу же приступает к репетиции. Раз-два-три, поворот, плие, деми, пуант, выгнуть стопу, пуант, первая позиция, подтянуть спину…

За фортепиано сидит Коноха. Он здесь, оказывается, на все руки мастер: и организатор прослушиваний, и личный ассистент, и аккомпанемент — три в одном. Труппа размеренно танцует, пока Акааши, поддавшись нервозности, отрывисто повторяет движения и стреляет глазами по сторонам. На него никто не смотрит. Вероятно, чтобы не выдать виновника Вывод напрашивается сам: об этом знали все. 

Куроо ходит по периметру зала, поправляя то одного, то другого. Поравнявшись с Акааши, несильно бьет по напряженной спине и идет дальше. Танец кажется бесконечным, но он на автомате повторяет каждое движение, стараясь не думать о пуантах. Музыка не смолкает, Куроо-сан ходит вдоль шеренги танцоров. Только бы дожить до конца тренировок и в перерыве зашить пуанты нормально...

Как назло, именно тогда, когда Куроо проходит мимо него, Акааши чувствует, как ленты ослабевают, и пуанты рвутся. Проклятье. Куроо, будучи Куроо, сразу обращает внимание на его ноги. Акааши из последних сил продолжает, но очень скоро приходится остановиться и осмотреть ленты. Безнадежно.

— Ну и долго ты будешь мучиться? Надевай запасные и продолжай.

Акааши кивает и лезет в сумку за запасной парой, но они тоже порваны. Как танцевать на второй репетиции, черт возьми? Что сказать Куроо?..

— Как интересно складывается, — первым комментирует Куроо. — Бокуто будет в восторге.

Тот достает телефон, энергично набирает текст и отходит к следующему танцору.

Бокуто приходит под самый конец репетиции, переглядывается с Куроо и высматривает кого-то в зале. Уверенным шагом приближается к сидящему у своей сумки Акааши. Громко хлопает в ладоши, и музыка обрывается. Бокуто поднимает порванные пуанты с пола и выставляет их высоко над головой.

— Что это? — громко спрашивает он, окидывая взглядом труппу. — Я вас спрашиваю: что это?

В зале тишина. 

— Вы же понимаете, что гадюшник мне здесь не нужен, и я предпочту избавиться от всех змей заранее?

Ноль реакции. Он продолжает:

— Слушайте, я понимаю, как это выглядит и даже предполагаю, какое у вас о нем мнение. Но это не дает вам права судить о его профессиональных навыках, а тем более — прикасаться к его вещам. Если кому-то здесь не хватает ролей и популярности, милости прошу к нам поболтать после репетиций. Я не шучу, я готов обсудить. 

Тишина.

— А ты, — Бокуто поворачивается к Акааши, — заполнишь бумаги и будешь получать компенсацию за покупку пуантов.

— Спасибо, но в этом нет необходимости, — выдавливает из себя Акааши. — Ничего особенного не произошло.

Он с вызовом оглядывает присутствующих в зале.

По-прежнему молчат.

Первым подает голос Ойкава: подзывает к себе Бокуто и что-то шепчет на ухо.

— Репетиция окончена, можете расходиться.

Акааши убирает пуанты в сумку. За время перерыва попробует привести их в порядок. Перед уходом задерживается: решается на кое-что важное.

— Скажите, Куроо-сан, когда вы дадите мне роли?

— Роли, дорогой мой, ты получишь нескоро. А вот в кордебалет пустить могу. Через месяц «Дон Кихот». Если хорошо себя проявишь на занятиях — посмотрим. А пока выпускать тебя на сцену рано. Видишь, какой я сегодня щедрый?

Ухмыляется так, словно Акааши перед ним в долгу.

— Как скажете… и спасибо.

***

За неделю до премьеры Куроо, криво улыбаясь, сообщает Акааши радостную новость: ему разрешат выйти на сцену в качестве кордебалета. «Дон Кихот» проходит без особых волнений, да и не к чему было волноваться: выход у него в выступлении только один.

Вокруг праздничная атмосфера, все суетятся то с букетами цветов, которые нужно куда-то определить, то с костюмами, которые надо сдать. Акааши чувствует усталость, но приятную, физическую. Усталость моральную, наоборот, хочется сбросить, поэтому он делает абсурдную вещь — идет в зал, хотя вряд ли тот открыт. 

Но зал открыт. На часах десять вечера, завтра выходной, а зарплата танцора кордебалета пусть не такая высокая, но поездку на такси позволить себе можно. Тем более, свой бюджет Акааши тратит сплошь на кофе и необходимые для танцев мелочи. 

— Что, не натанцевался? — спрашивает Бокуто. Последний человек, которого он ожидал застать здесь, тем более, за разминкой.

— Да. Не натанцевался, — озадаченно кивает Акааши. — А вы?.. 

— А я теперь вынужден только наблюдать, как выступают другие. — Бокуто разворачивается к нему. — Я рассказывал, как получил травму, из-за которой пришлось завязать с карьерой танцора? 

У Акааши внутри что-то сжимается. Бокуто всегда казался честным и предельно открытым, но настолько — никогда. 

— Оркестровая яма. На тренировке. Слишком энергично прыгал, — с удивительной легкостью поясняет Бокуто. — Тецу… Куроо говорит, что в этом весь я. Впрочем, ты явно пришел не за этим. 

Акааши подходит ближе. 

— Скоро месяц, как я занимаюсь с вами дополнительно. И мне интересно... 

— Что же именно я хочу поставить? — угадывает Бокуто. 

— Да. 

— Сомневаешься во мне? 

— Ни в коем случае. Мне нравятся ваши постановки, Бокуто-сан. 

— Льстишь. 

— Говорю как есть.

Бокуто улыбается.

— Почему ты решил прийти к нам?

Только не это. На секунду Акааши захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Это вы тоже назовете лестью, — замечает Акааши и начинает разминаться.

— Зависит от того, что ты скажешь.

— Из-за вас, — выпаливает Акааши, пряча взгляд. — Небольшие роли, кордебалет, неважно — я хотел танцевать в ваших постановках. 

— Да ты меня любишь! — пораженно восклицает Бокуто, взмахнув бровями. 

— В творческом смысле, — поправляет Акааши, но все равно краснеет. 

— В таком случае, считай, что добился своего: ты участвуешь в моей постановке, а в другой у тебя будет главная роль, что бы там Куроо ни говорил, — смеется Бокуто. Подходит ближе. — Эй, ты рад? 

— Обычно я слишком устаю, чтобы задумываться об этом, — признается Акааши. — Но, думаю, да. Я всегда хотел посвятить себя танцам и чувствовать, что занимаюсь ими не напрасно. 

— Правда? Кто привел тебя в балет? Родители или… 

— Телевизор. Увидел однажды то ли «Щелкунчика», то ли «Дон Кихота». Решил, что хочу так же. Мне лет семь было. Поздновато для танцев, но меня взяли. А дальше — дело времени, терпения и долгих тренировок. Так ведь обычно и случается, верно? 

— Именно так, — улыбается тот.

— И как только вы не устаете, Бокуто-сан? 

В ответ звучит смех. 

— Еще как устаю. И нервы сдают, и память, и ем так мало, что будь я танцором, меня бы не пустили на сцену. И бессонница эта… Я говорил, что сижу в «ТикТоке»? 

— Я догадался, раз вы узнали меня по роликам. 

— А, и правда. Вот видишь? — Бокуто отчего-то горько усмехается. — Так вот, я часа два перед сном залипаю в «ТикТоке». Котята, собачки, города всякие, тренды. Танцы иногда попадаются. Раньше пил, чтобы заснуть, теперь вот «ТикТок». 

Тишина. 

— Не то, что хотелось бы услышать, да? 

— Каждый раз, когда я видел вас издалека, на сцене и на поклоне, мне казалось, что вы довольны жизнью. 

— Артист однажды — артист навсегда. Меня все устраивает, правда. Просто… нужен перерыв. 

***

Стакан воды, отвар ромашки, душ, овсянка без ничего — так и не научился есть что-то более серьезное по утрам. Взгляд в зеркало.

«Ты сможешь. Тебе придется. Не ради себя, так ради Бокуто-сана». 

Нарастающая крепатура от постоянных тренировок отвлекает от нервозности, которая приходит после кофе. Но покидать его окончательно та не собирается ни после толкучки в транспорте, ни перед классом. 

Чем ближе премьера «Лебединого озера», тем тяжелее дышать. Во время занятий легчает — нет времени думать. Сегодня только класс и репетиция «Дон Кихота». Почти выходной, но Акааши все равно идет в зал, надеясь застать помещение свободным после всех занятий.

— О, хорошо, что ты здесь. — Куроо не то улыбается, не то скалится. — Мы с Бокуто сегодня заняты, а скоро контрольный прогон нормального «Лебединого озера», поэтому Ойкава любезно согласился за тобой присмотреть. Но не слишком радуйся. Когда надо, он бывает жестким. 

Ойкава поправляет прическу и приглашает к станку, как только Куроо скрывается за дверью. 

— Готовься, Кейджи-чан: классы с Бокуто-саном покажутся тебе сказкой. И раз, и два, и три, и четыре. Плие, бросаем, через папе, добавим пике, добавим один ронд, бросаем в сторону и другой, три подряд… Тяни пятку лучше, я снимаю тикток! 

И он туда же. 

— Ойкава-сан, а вы? 

— Тренировка у тебя, а не у меня. Бросок на пятый, плие, теперь бросок, через пассе, пике добавляем. И вообще, я ненадолго. 

— Звучит так, будто вы умирать собрались, — бурчит Акааши, переводя дыхание, но Ойкава прекрасно его слышит. 

— О нет, все куда проще и прозаичнее. Травма колена. Сезона два-три я продержусь, а дальше как пойдет. Может, как Бокуто-сан — подамся в балетмейстеры. Или стану педагогом и буду учить детей. Думаю, одного-то гения выращу. А ты не отвлекайся, четыре ронда подряд, и поживее! 

Акааши не понимает, как можно говорить об окончании карьеры так легко и спокойно. К концу дополнительного класса он и правда чувствует себя выжатым лимоном. Зато Ойкава сияет. 

— Ну, на сегодня, пожалуй, все. Если хочешь, можем заскочить в кофейню, тут рядом. Семпай угощает, — и улыбается во все тридцать два. 

Пока они переодеваются, Акааши со своими неприметными джинсами и водолазкой чувствует еще одну очевидную разницу между кордебалетом и солистами — в зарплате. Брендовые вещи сидят на Ойкаве как влитые. Об их цене задумываться не хочется, но мысли лезут в голову сами. 

Ойкава приводит его в «Старбакс», где Акааши ни разу не был: сначала не хватало денег, а потом привык ходить в места подешевле. Внутри оказывается именно так, как Акааши себе представлял: в меру светло, в меру уютно и весьма многолюдно. 

— Тут неплохая выпечка, знаешь? 

— Я… пожалуй, откажусь. Спасибо. 

— Почему? Я же говорил, что угощаю. Выбирай, что хочешь. 

Черт. Теперь Ойкава думает, что у Акааши нет денег. Конечно, не так далеко от правды, но… 

— Все в порядке, я просто… худею, — подбирает подходящий вариант Акааши. 

— Чего? Сакуса ворчит, что не хочет в будущем таскать тяжести? От одного круассана не надломится. — Поворачивается к девушке-бариста за стойкой. — Матча на кокосовом, венти и… Акааши, что ты хочешь? 

— Латте, — отвечает он, сгорая от неловкости. 

— ...И латте венти для моего друга. — продолжает Ойкава и протягивает карту. 

— Как зовут вашего друга, Ойкава-сан? 

— Акааши-кун. Он тоже танцор и отлично сегодня поработал. 

— Мы сообщим, когда будет готов ваш кофе. 

Они садятся за столик у окна, и Акааши на секунду задумывается, что они и правда выглядят как друзья. 

Друзей у Акааши отродясь не было, если не считать детей во дворе. Но с ними ему разрешали играть не во все игры, потому что травмоопасно. Мамино «тебе не стоит туда ходить» действовало лучше любого запрета. Потом школа. Потом училище — конкуренция, которая заставляла забыть о дружбе. 

Он знает, что Ойкава обратил на него внимание не из-за того, что Акааши взял под крыло Бокуто-сан. В «ТикТоке» у Акааши чуть больше миллиона подписчиков, и для Ойкавы с его парой сотен тысяч такое знакомство — неплохой шанс стать популярнее. 

Когда бариста объявляет, что их напитки готовы, Ойкава приносит их сам, ставит перед Акааши и негромко, будто бы между делом, спрашивает:

— РПП? 

— Что? Нет! — Акааши пытается соврать, но понимает: раскусили. 

— Я не скажу Бокуто. 

— На самом деле есть… немного. — Пауза. — В прошлом театре от девушек требовали стройности, а от мужчин — ярко выраженных мышц. Я занимался в зале, но этого было недостаточно. 

— То-то я в перерывах видел тебя разве что с яблоком, — хмыкает Ойкава, но не злорадствует и не улыбается. — Бокуто я не скажу, но вот к нашему диетологу сходи, он не кусается. Ты меня понял? 

— Хорошо. — соглашается Акааши больше для того, чтобы от него отстали. Хоть и сам понимает, что на одной овсянке и яблоках долго не протянет. 

***

Получив рекомендации диетолога после тренировок, Акааши прячет распечатки в сумку, достает яблоко и идет на дополнительный класс. По пути встречает Бокуто. Тот весь взлохмаченный, помятый, в спортивном костюме. Зевает. 

— Выспались? 

— Да если бы! Прилег на часок, и тут же срочно всем понадобился. Ничего без меня решить не могут. 

— Сколько вы спали за последнюю неделю? — спрашивает Акааши, замечая синяки под глазами. — Вы вообще спали? 

— Не задавай вопросы, ответ на которые не хочешь услышать, Акааши. А теперь пойдем заниматься. 

— А как же… остальное? Ойкава сказал, что не против учить меня, когда у вас завал. 

— Остальное подождет. Знаешь, вести классы одно удовольствие: играет музыка, лениво вспоминаешь хореографию постановок, на ее основе озвучиваешь названия позиций, пока их исполнит кто-нибудь другой. Не сон, конечно, но тоже отдых. 

— Некоторые, кажется, завидуют, что вы занимаетесь со мной дополнительно. 

— Пусть. Хотят — могут прийти, я никого из зала не гоню. — Бокуто едва успевает подавить очередной зевок. — Просто так получилось, что у каждого танцора свой потенциал для чего-то. Сакуса отличный Зигфрид, из Ацуму хороший Злой гений, а у тебя потенциал стать хорошим лебедем. Твоя техника далека от идеала, но время есть, энтузиазм тоже, так что все поправимо, что бы там Куроо ни говорил. А теперь доедай свое яблоко и к станку. Нужно вспомнить, на чем остановились в прошлый раз. 

***

Еще два с половиной месяца. Два с половиной месяца непрерывной работы, вечерних репетиций и поздних возвращений домой без сил, чтобы проснуться утром и продолжить начатое. 

В порче пуантов никто так и не признался, но Акааши верит (во всяком случае, хочет верить), что свое право на то, чтобы находиться здесь, он доказал: его обходят стороной, не цепляют, лишь изредка поглядывают во время съемки тиктоков. 

Акааши проводит несколько эфиров с Ойкавой и записывает с ним пару-тройку роликов. Выучивает каждый жест и каждый взгляд Бокуто и практически без слов может понять, что было хорошо, а что надо повторить и каким образом исправить. 

Приходится перейти на питание в кафешках рядом с театром и на доставку еды по требованию Бокуто и настоянию диетолога. Мол, если жить на кофе и каше без ничего, долго не протянешь. Это совсем не обязательно, но Бокуто, почти на каждой репетиции проверяющий его мышцы, придерживается иного мнения. 

Оплата такси до дома тоже не обязательна, но Бокуто отправляет Акааши домой каждый раз, когда видит, что тот выдыхается. Что-то среднее между подачкой и заботой: вот, оцени, какой я добрый и щедрый. 

За это время становится понятно, что с Бокуто что-то не так. По крайней мере, так кажется Акааши. Куроо, Коноха и остальные никак это не комментируют — поиск вдохновения, бывает, не в первый раз и не в последний. 

Ойкава от вопросов не уклоняется и на прямой вопрос отвечает с видом знатока: «Творческий кризис. Хочет больше, чем может. Заметил, какой он перфекционист? То-то же». Акааши хотел было спросить, может ли он помочь, но останавливается в последний момент. Понимает: не может. 

Остается только смотреть на то, как меняется Бокуто: ходит неделю в одной одежде, отрастил смешной хвостик, живëт на одном кофе с круассанами и с гигантскими синяками под глазами. 

— Бокуто-сан, вы не пробовали спать дома? — как-то спрашивает Акааши. 

— Пробовал, не помогает, — признаëтся Бокуто. — Ты, наверное, догадался, что дома я бываю только по выходным. Куроо меня практически выгоняет из театра. 

В воздухе повисает тишина. 

— Я все пытаюсь понять, как должно быть правильно, идеально, но этого всегда мало. — Бокуто замолкает, но тут же спохватывается: — Ты не подумай, ты все делаешь правильно… 

— Просто не так, как надо? — уточняет Акааши. 

— Наверное. 

И Акааши танцует. Из раза в раз, на грани собственных возможностей. Превращает руки в крылья и оставляет всего себя в зале. Потому что по-другому не может и не хочет. Потому что это все, что он может сделать для Бокуто. 

***

Самое сложное в блогерстве — вести его так, будто это твоя основная работа. Идею подкинул Кенма, который, вообще-то, не танцор, а фотограф при театре. 

«Замри, хороший ракурс», — говорил он. «Еще раз, сниму на видео», — говорил он. «Создай профиль, я помогу с монтажом», — говорил он. К его чести, с монтажом и правда помогал, пока Акааши не научился сам. 

Изначально треклятый «ТикТок» был просто отдушиной. Акааши просто заливал импровизации и танцы, которые ему никогда не станцевать на сцене — ролей почти не давали. Объективно, он довольно хорош, танцевальные видео отлично сняты и неплохо смонтированы, музыка или классическая, или взята из трендов. Первой тысяче человек он не удивился, хоть и приятно было до жути. А дальше блог начал расти, снимать приходилось чаще. Прошел год, у него аудитория в миллион человек, и вот теперь это кажется незаслуженным. 

Настолько же незаслуженным, как обещанная роль лебедей в постановке Бокуто. О славе мечтает каждый, но не каждый к ней готов. Акааши, например. 

Стоит поучиться у Ойкавы: сияет подобно звезде, с удовольствием ведет блог, на совместных эфирах держится так, будто всю жизнь говорил на публику. 

Акааши путается в словах, делает много пауз и чувствует себя нелепо, зная, что десятки, а иногда и сотни тысяч людей смотрят эфир и ждут каждого его слова. Он так не умеет. Умеет выйти на сцену, танцевать и оставлять на сцене всего себя, даже в проходной роли. 

Акааши не очень правильный блогер. Например, не радуется, а жутко стесняется, когда Бокуто или Куроо предлагают снять тикток вместе. 

— У вас разве нет сейчас дел? 

— Да здравствует прокрастинация! — восклицает Куроо. 

— Еще один вопрос по поводу реквизита или финансирования, и я ебнусь, поэтому что угодно, лишь бы не это! — подхватывает Бокуто с видом живого мертвеца. 

За время работы в театре «Фукуродани» набежало еще сто тысяч подписчиков, и Акааши не знает, почему эти люди пришли в его блог и что с ними делать. 

***

В одно утро Акааши просыпается со страшной, но неотвратимой мыслью: ему нравится Бокуто. Нравится Бокуто, но не тот гениальный танцовщик и балетмейстер, ради которого он решился уйти из старого театра и прийти на кастинг, а тот, кого он видит изо дня в день. С его максимализмом, поиском идеала, неожиданной заботой и шутейками, которые Куроо обозвал фразой: «Пришел в балет — попал на стендап». 

Случай безнадежный, Акааши уверен. Бокуто в нем заинтересован, только пока работает над постановкой. Показ планируется всего один, а дальше он будет обычным танцором кордебалета, и о внимании, которое обращено на него сейчас, все забудут. Конечно, у Акааши останутся теплые воспоминания, но что с ними делать, когда важный для него человек одновременно близко и так далеко? 

День начинается со случайно разбитого будильника, кофе и роскоши — каши с сухофруктами. Затем пробежка до метро, очередные толпы. Приезжает впритык к началу класса. 

На перерыве Бокуто протягивает стаканчик с кофе. 

— Держи, а то вид у тебя невыспавшийся. 

И будто бы случайно касается кончиков его пальцев. Акааши и не заметил бы, если бы сам не жаждал этих прикосновений. 

— Спасибо, но вам нужнее. 

— Может быть. По-хорошему, мне бы остановиться с кофе, а то уже путаюсь: не то приступ вдохновения, не то тахикардия. — Улыбается так, что Акааши резко забывает, о чем вообще думал. 

— Вы… — Что он вообще хотел сказать? 

— Не переживай, все замечательно. Ведь у меня есть моя муза. 

Улыбается и уходит, оставив Акааши одного. Врать себе, что это вовсе не влюбленность, а приступы тахикардии, получается все меньше. 

***

Проходит день, два, потом неделя, и еще одна. Бокуто продолжает угощать Акааши кофе — кажется, только для того, чтобы невзначай до него дотронуться. Вдобавок к этому теперь идут задумчивые взгляды Куроо. 

Акааши игнорирует эти взгляды как может, помня о собственных словах в день кастинга. Слава ками, Куроо молчит, но все хорошее рано или поздно кончается. 

— Значит так, голубки, — начинает он в один из вечеров, когда Акааши выкладывается на дополнительных классах на полную, а Бокуто показательно сдерживается от похвал. — Я достаточно на вас насмотрелся, и вы, конечно, молодцы, что старательно скрываете свои интенции, но для дела будет лучше, если вы возьмете себя в руки и, черт возьми, поговорите. А теперь, если позволите, я удалюсь за кофе. 

И уходит, оставляя их наедине. 

Первым молчание нарушает Акааши: 

— Нам есть о чем поговорить? 

Бокуто смеется. 

— Понятия не имею, если честно.

Тишина становится неловкой. 

— Послушай, Акааши, — начинает Бокуто. — Мне есть, что тебе сказать, но я не хочу, чтобы это выглядело… плохо. Как давление со стороны высшего по иерархии. Ты хороший танцор и отличный человек, ты моя муза, но это не должно тебя обязывать, ну, к чему бы то ни было. 

— Мне тоже есть, что сказать. Только, думаю, об этом имеет смысл говорить, когда все закончится и нас больше не будет связывать балет. Я не хочу, чтобы труппа подумала что-то не то. 

— Тогда поговорим… после премьеры? 

— Да, давайте так. — Акааши вздыхает. — Можно мне еще позаниматься? 

— Ты еще не устал?! 

— Это неважно. Мое исполнение все еще далеко от идеала. 

«Я тебя обожаю» — произносит Бокуто одними губами. 

***

Утро начинается с кофе, пробежки и — о, роскошь! — каши на молоке. Сказали, что слишком худой, нужно набрать вес — и Акааши через силу заставляет себя есть. 

Давно привычная толкучка в транспорте, легкая разминка на классе и «Ромео и Джульетта» на репетиции. Ойкава по-прежнему общается с Акааши. Труппа, кажется, к нему привыкла: пуанты целы, зеркало не пестрит гадостями, да и поглядывают в его сторону реже. 

Но главное не это. 

Начались репетиции «Лебединого озера», роль в котором Бокуто все же отбил у Куроо для Акааши, а значит, началось и тесное взаимодействие с Сакусой. Первое впечатление не обмануло: он действительно неприступный, малоэмоциональный за пределами сцены и потрясающе талантливый. Акааши смотрит во все глаза и даже порывается спрашивать, нормально ли все, на что тот отмахивается, мол, забей. 

С каждой репетицией Акааши все больше злится на себя: на дополнительных классах было легче и лучше, а сейчас все, чему он так долго учился в присутствии Бокуто, куда-то пропало. 

Куроо поправляет его в мелочах, между делом подходит ближе. 

— Эй, выдохни. У нас до премьеры куча времени, а ты дергаешься, будто танцевать через час. Если не готов показывать результат — освободи место другим. 

Срабатывает, но ненадолго: спустя полчаса и плавные движения Акааши становятся резкими, отрывистыми — совсем не такими, какие должны быть у Одетты. 

Бокуто, наблюдавший за всей репетицией, на дополнительных классах включает расслабляющую музыку. 

— А теперь время релакса и медитации. Пока не расслабишься — хрен тебе, а не тридцать два фуэте. 

Релаксация помогает на короткий срок: стоит прийти домой, как Акааши включает балет во время еды, пока принимает душ, перед сном и вместо сна. Повторяет каждое движение, пытаясь репетировать дома. Акааши бредит этой чертовой постановкой днями и ночами, и спустя несколько недель это приносит пользу. 

— Эй, да у тебя почти женская грация! — восклицает Куроо, подойдя на одной из тренировок. — А теперь еще раз с начала. Хочу убедиться, что это не минутный порыв. 

И включает телефон. 

Акааши просто исполняет то, что может и так, как видел сотни раз. Когда заканчивает, не ожидает услышать аплодисменты. 

Останавливается, нервно облизывает губы и как никогда боится, что не сможет показать это при Бокуто, ради которого все это и было.

Но Бокуто видел. Стоял где-то позади и вот секунда, две, и появляется рядом, чтобы сгрести Акааши в охапку и закружить. И откуда только силы — с его-то недосыпом? 

— Все правильно! Лучше, чем я предполагал! — говорит Бокуто, когда ставит его на ноги. Акааши позволяет себе улыбнуться. 

До премьеры остался месяц. 

***

— …Ты сообщил руководству театра о необходимом бюджете? 

— Ну, почти. — Повисает пауза. — Назвал сумму раза в полтора меньше необходимой. 

— Что? 

Акааши пришел на дополнительные классы раньше времени. Голоса слишком громкие, поэтому волей-неволей подслушивает разговор, который однозначно не был предназначен для его ушей. По-хорошему, стоит уйти, но любопытство сильнее. 

— Допустим, я обойдусь без оплаты, от оплаты откажешься ты. У нас одного кордебалета сто человек, не говоря уже о солистах и премьере. Как их труд оплачивать, ты подумал? 

— Ну, им они заплатят, а мне… За мой последний балет могут и не платить. 

— Только не говори, что решил так накосячить, чтобы был повод уйти. 

— Ну, почти. Не думаю, что выберусь из творческого кризиса. Лучше займусь преподаванием, предлагали мне одно место в академии… Все равно устал. 

— Ты понимаешь, сколько на тебя повесят? Ой, да о чем я, все ты понимаешь…

Акааши смотрит на часы, едва слышно отступает назад и снова, шагая нарочито громко, подходит к двери. 

Голоса обрываются. Куроо и Бокуто оглядываются на него, после чего Куроо хмыкает и уходит. 

— Ты вовремя. — Бокуто улыбается так ярко, что Акааши почти ему верит. 

Класс проходит как обычно, но подслушанный разговор не выходит из головы.

***

До премьеры все меньше времени, приготовления идут полным ходом. Для Акааши шьют костюм, расшитый бисером в виде перьев, и это лучшее, что ему когда-либо доводилось примерять. Он великолепен, и даже думать страшно, что его нужно будет надеть на премьеру: сколько сил вложено в каждую деталь. В голову вновь закрадываются мысли, что он этого не заслужил, но Акааши старается ее прогнать. 

Однажды Куроо, который все чаще присматривает за ним и Бокуто на дополнительных классах, приходится отлучиться, и в голове Акааши рождается план. Очень плохой, если на то пошло, план. 

Во время дополнительно класса он гнется, как молодая лоза, заставляя себя двигаться так, будто и правда пытается соблазнить Бокуто. Получается или нет, понять сложно: Бокуто всегда смотрит на него во все глаза, и сейчас легкая улыбка и прищуренный взгляд ничего не проясняют. 

Акааши смотрит в глаза Бокуто и ждет какую-нибудь нелепую шутку, мол, чего он завис, но Бокуто просто подходит ближе. 

— Можно? — спрашивает он, хотя, по мнению Акааши, давно уже мог не спрашивать и делать с ним что угодно. Хоть любить, хоть убивать — Акааши позволил бы все. 

Наверное.

Он кивает, и руки Бокуто поправляют его кисти, задерживаясь на несколько предательски коротких секунд. Складывается ощущение, что, если Бокуто не перестанет к нему прикасаться, случится по меньшей мере конец света.

Три. Два. Один.

Сердце Акааши стучит предательски громко, и кажется, что его слышно во всем зале.

Бокуто берет его руки в свои, и происходит тот самый конец света. Тот берет и приникает губами к его рукам так, будто это то, что всегда было ему нужно. 

Акааши вырывается и прячет лицо в ладонях быстрее, чем успевает что-либо сообразить. Однако Бокуто никуда не девается. Склоняется ближе. 

— Акааши? 

Он на мгновение убирает руки, и обычно сонный, вялый Бокуто успевает подловить и поцеловать в губы. Быстро, невесомо, отстраняясь в следующую секунду. 

— Прости, я не должен был…

— Не уходите, — шепчет Акааши, пряча полыхающее от смущения лицо.

Акааши не знает, во что превратится его жизнь без Бокуто. Думать об этом не хочется, поэтому он делает то, что делал всю жизнь — танцует. 

Бокуто молчит. После занятия тоже расходятся молча.

Ни на следующий день, ни потом они об этом не говорят.

***

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты хотя бы нашел способ собрать недостающие средства! — стонет Куроо в перерыве между репетициями.

— Ну, я решил поставить кнопку с донатами, а там как повезет, — отзывается Бокуто.

Это точно не поведение взрослого серьезного человека, у которого от результатов завтрашнего балета зависит чуть ли не вся жизнь. 

Но он хочет уйти, напоминает себе Акааши и вздыхает. Так и не смог смириться с этим. 

В утро премьеры у Акааши на нервах получается выпить только кофе натощак. В театр приезжает едва ли не раньше всех, миллион раз все перепроверяет, убеждается, что костюмы и все остальное в порядке.

Бокуто обнаруживается возле автоматов с кофе.

— Вы опять тут спали?

— Я перед премьерами не сплю.— усмехается Бокуто и протягивает стаканчик с кофе.

Акааши от кофе не отказывается и ждет, когда автомат нальет Бокуто его порцию.

— Может, краткий прогон?

— Только очень краткий, твоих сил должно хватить и на вечер.

— Успею отдохнуть. — Акааши переполняет решимость, как никогда раньше.

— Тогда пойдем.

Куроо вполне ожидаемо находится в классе: тянется, мнет стопы и готовится к тяжелому дню.

— Да что вам не спится с утра пораньше? Безумцы! Обожа-а-а-аю вас. — Он зевает, растягивая слова. — Бокуто, тебя Коноха искал.

Бокуто уходит, и Куроо ведет себя на удивление дружелюбно.

— Готов блистать? — Сегодня рассматривает его чуть более придирчиво, чем обычно. — Ты вообще спал?

— Немного.

— У тебя сегодня только класс и прогон. Сделай мне одолжение, потом поспи пару часов. Нам не нужно, чтобы ты валился с ног на премьере.

Акааши кивает и уходит как можно скорее и как можно дальше от Куроо: ничего хорошего тот обычно не говорит.

День пролетает так быстро, что нет ни минуты на сомнения о том, все ли будет в порядке, не забудет ли он роль, насколько отточены движения.

Акааши стоит перед зеркалом в полутемной гримерке В своем костюме. Свет из соседних домов подсвечивает его не хуже прожекторов.

Стук в дверь нарушает тишину.

— Войдите!

В дверь протискивается Бокуто и воровато озирается по сторонам. Не найдя никого постороннего, проходит внутрь.

— Тебе идет.

— Вы и в прошлый раз так говорили.

— Я не виноват, что тебе каждый раз идет. — Бокуто смеется, разводя руками, и Акааши улавливает в этом нервозность.

— Бокуто-сан.

— Да, Акааши?

Сказать «я тебя люблю» было бы проще, но Акааши так не умеет. Не настолько в себе уверен.

— Я буду танцевать только для вас.

Бокуто смеется громко и раскатисто, и от этого Акааши становится теплее и чуточку спокойнее.

— Почту за честь. А теперь иди, нам пора.

Танцевать в пустом зале перед камерами одновременно и легко, и сложно. Легко — потому что они много раз танцевали на прогонах в пустом зале. Отсутствие зрителей помогает немного ослабить нервное напряжение. Сложно — потому что никто не кричит «выше, выше!» или «вытяни пятку!», и приходится опираться на собственные ощущения. Акааши надеется, что все делает правильно.

Кажется, все идет по плану: он идеально повторяет каждый заученный жест, каждое движение, каждый взгляд и каждый вздох. Сакуса, живой идеал, танцует с ним и делает поддержки так легко и непринужденно, словно Акааши ничего не весит.

Акааши не помнит, как проходит акт, затем еще один, и только в третьем, на чертовом черном па-де-де случается катастрофа: одно неловкое движение, и он оступается, но быстро берет себя в руки и танцует, как ни в чем не бывало. 

Во время антракта Акааши пытается извиниться перед Бокуто за оплошность, из-за которой все пошло наперекосяк. Но тот только отмахивается — мол, и не такое случалось.

После отдыха танцевать сложнее, но Акааши собирается с последними силами, вкладывая в Одетту все чувства, которые только может ощутить. 

Под конец намял пятку. Ноги готовы отвалиться, а он сам — умереть. Но умирать можно только в конце акта и непременно — красиво. 

С нетерпением ждет окончания. Акааши отрабатывает все движения, чтобы потом было не о чем не жалеть. В конце концов, это первый и последний раз, когда он сможет выступить в этой роли. 

Последний акт завершается. Акааши едва стоит на ногах. Бокуто, видимо, это почувствовал, потому что после занавеса выбегает на сцену и поднимает Акааши на руки, кружа на сцене. 

На поклон так и выходит с Акааши, приобнимая за талию и подмигивая перед камерами. 

— На тебя смотрели полмиллиона человек. Полмиллиона, слышишь! — с восторгом повторяет Бокуто. 

Звуки смешиваются в сплошной фоновый шум: кто-то радостно кричит, кто-то открывает шампанское, счастливый галдеж и поздравления, но все, чего хочет Акааши — приехать домой и лечь спать. Отоспаться за каждую ночь, когда не мог уснуть из-за мыслей, каким же получится представление. 

Потрясающим. Грандиозным. Великолепным. 

Если бы кто-то попросил его описать, что получилось, он вряд ли нашел бы слова. Просто Акааши готов убиться еще сколько угодно раз, лишь бы выступить в этом балете снова. 

— Эй, мы сломали будущего солиста! — шутит Куроо, пока Бокуто ведет его в гримерку. 

Дверь закрывается, Бокуто помогает снять часть костюма, усаживает в кресло и осторожно смывает грим. Акааши благодарен, потому что шевелиться нет сил. 

— Переодевайся, вызову тебе такси, а потом поешь и обязательно ложись спать. 

— А как же… разговор? 

— Ты правда хочешь сейчас говорить? 

— Я по крайней мере сижу, у меня преимущество, — отзывается Акааши и слабо улыбается. 

— Ну хорошо. — Бокуто замолкает, явно пытаясь подобрать слова. — Я… я наблюдал и взаимодействовал с тобой достаточно, чтобы сказать, что я, кажется, люблю тебя.

— Бокуто-сан. — Акааши тяжело вздыхает. — Вы мне очень симпатичны, но это не вытеснит балет из моего сердца. Это… эти отношения обречены. Оставайтесь в театре, мне этого достаточно. Даже если я буду просто в кордебалете. 

— Подслушал разговор с Куроо? — прищуривается Бокуто. 

— Случайно. 

— Тогда будешь рад услышать, что пожертвований хватает, чтобы окупить это мероприятие. А там того и гляди руководство решит, что можно выступить еще разок. 

— Я рад это слышать, но вы уходите от темы. 

— ...Пожалуй. Потому что мое сердце тоже отдано балету. Даже когда я вконец заебался и выбираю другую форму. — Бокуто сжимает его руку в своей. — Эй, Акааши: минус на минус дает плюс. В смысле, у нас ведь может получиться — если попробуем. 

Акааши — грим остался только на верхней половине лица, как удобно — смотрит на Бокуто и нервно облизывает губы. Решится ли? 

— Только давайте оставим дополнительные классы. Пусть все думают, что хотят. 

— Замечательно! Тогда переодевайся и давай куда-нибудь сходим! Можно даже вредное поесть. Что тут ближе, «Старбакс» или «Макдоналдс»? Знаешь, я так устал и хочу есть, будто все полгода только на кофе и жил. 

— Так и было, — замечает Акааши. — И знаете, давайте в «Макдоналдс». Давно мечтал, тем более Сакусе еще не скоро придется меня поднимать. 

— Окей! Жду на выходе через пятнадцать минут. — Бокуто проводит рукой по изрядно отросшим волосам и скрывается за дверью. 

Акааши смотрит в зеркало и улыбается отражению. Все сложилось куда лучше, чем он мог мечтать.


End file.
